


Star Fox: Reflecting

by CEproductions



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Babysitting, Caring, Cute, Eye Contact, F/M, Family, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Happy, Hugs, Joyful, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories, Protectiveness, Tags May Change, Tears, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions
Summary: While Krystal goes to visit Katt, Fox is left to take care of Marcus. While with Marcus, Fox reflects on his life to where he is now and how Marcus was the most beautiful part of his life.
Relationships: Krystal/Fox McCloud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Star Fox: Reflecting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is an old story I posted back on fanfiction.net almost 2 years ago and my first ever story written. Now i'm bring it here having been edited and fixed. This isn't my best one I’ve ever done but at least it helped me learn when i did other stories. Well I'll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'm still trying to get used to the tags and how i post my work so bare with me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Fox, it belongs to Nintendo.

Reflecting

“I’m going with Katt for cloth shopping with her, I’ll be back in an hour.” said Krystal

“I’ll right, take care my love and I’ll keep an eye on Marcus.” said Fox

“Are you sure you can handle it this is a lot work to deal.” looking concerned for Fox.

“Relax my love, I got it under control and nothing can go wrong.”

“That’s what you said last time and it didn’t end well with you.”

“Well that was when I wasn’t prepared but I got it nailed this time.”

From Krystal mind, she can tell that Fox is worried as she knew how he got all stressed out last time. 2 months ago, when she went to visit Katt, she left Fox in charge of Marcus and when she came back, she found Fox completely out as Marcus didn’t seem to give him a complete break since he is only a baby.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt Foxes arms around her and he pulls her into a sweat embrace and soon she does the same.

“Krystal please relax nothing is going to happen this time, I promise.”

Krystal smiled, as she knew Fox was always right and has been.

“Alright Fox, if you say so.”

With that she gave Fox a kiss on the cheek and Fox the same thing.

“Well I got to go, Katt's probably waiting for me”

With that she went to get her purse and soon left out but not before giving Fox one more kiss. As Fox watched her leave, he was smiling as he knew that this was the life he expected once he retired from being a mercenary. It had been a year now since he retired and was enjoying this moment, he thought he would never have.

“It’s been a beautiful day to enjoy retirement.”

Soon Fox leaves the living room and goes see if Marcus was alright and sure enough, he was right, Marcus was asleep. Without making noise Fox picks up Marcus, holds him in his arms and rocks him.

“You know Marcus, you were the best things that ever happened in our lives. For a long time, I’ve never knew were to go in my life until Krystal came along and then you came along and you both made me happy” he says as he goes to the chair to sit down with him.

“Before you were born, I spent most of my life wondering where I want to go in life, I spent my time hunting down Andross to put a stop to his evil plans. Once it was over, I started to question myself on the decisions I made and what its worth for. But when I met your mother it changed me in everything on how I see things. She was everything to me and it was the best time of my life when I met her.”

As Fox continued to tell Marcus many of the good things that happened in his life, he was unaware that Krystal returned and was watching the whole conversation.

“Once the aperoid war was over, the whole team disbanded, and we went to live our lives back into society. From there I went to propose to your mother, she said yes and from there we went to get married and went to live our lives the best of all. But biggest one of all was you Marcus.” Fox said as a small tear of joy came out of his eye.

“When we found out we were having you, we immediately cried of joy that you would be our new member of the family and it was the happiest days of our lives. There are many things to tell you but that will have to wait until your older but its worth the wait.”

Fox returned Marcus to his crib and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“This has been a beautiful day”

“And it always be my love”

That startled Fox enough to turn around and see that Krystal was standing by the door way the whole time.

“Krystal, how long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough to hear every beautiful thing you said about us to Marcus.” said Krystal as she went to wrap her arms around fox and hugs him tight.

“Fox everything that has happened between us has led us to where we are now and its been the best thing I ever had with you and always with you.”

With that Fox planted a kiss on Krystal lips before looking at her in the eyes.

“Krystal no matter what happens, we will always be together and will be there for each for the rest of our lives and I mean it.”

"Thank you, it means a lot."

Soon Krystal gave Fox a kiss and both hold themselves in a warm embrace. Fox knew this was this was the best that was ever happened to him and he didn’t want this to end. What’s in stock for him for the future is something he is willing to wait and what happens he will have his friends and family by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. This oneshot is already on fanfiction.net and will be on Wattpad later on. Well that’s all folks see you guys next time. Peace.


End file.
